


Flipping the Bean

by mhunter10



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Ficlet, First Dates, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 08:15:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11413854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhunter10/pseuds/mhunter10
Summary: Set sometime in season 4 or 5; you pick~Ian takes Mickey to a famous Chicago landmark after learning he's never been





	Flipping the Bean

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by my first trip to Chicago :)

"The what?" Mickey asks, interrupting Ian’s rambling. He blows smoke through his lips then licks them.

Ian looks at him confused. "The what what?"

Mickey scoffs, rolling his eyes because Ian really is sorta dumb sometimes. He gestures loosely. "The thing, the...whatever you called it..."

Ian stares at him some more before it dawns on him. "The Bean?"

Mickey nods once and shrugs.

“Well it’s actually called the Cloud Gate, but everyone calls it—“

“Whatever man, what the fuck is it?” Mickey looks down and away, watching the ash fall to the ground they’re sitting on.

“It’s this really big sculpture in Millennium Park by this douchey artist,” Ian explains.

“Where’s that?”

“Millennium Park? It’s, uh…in the Loop?” Ian cocks an eyebrow and leans forward to catch Mickey’s eyes. “In the city…you ever been around there?”

Mickey doesn’t answer. He throws the cigarette away and sniffs. He’s been in the city, sure, but he wasn’t going fucking sightseeing. Ian drops it and they sit in silence for a while until Ian gets up.

“You leaving?” Mickey hates that there’s a slight panic in his voice.  
Ian shakes his head and pulls him up by his hand. “We’re leaving. Let’s go.”

“Where?”

“Sightseeing,” Ian grins, pulling Mickey along.

They take the El to the city and get off near the park. It’s late but there are people still out walking around. The city always looked amazing at night with the lights and the moon peaking between the buildings. There’s a warm breeze that plays with Mickey’s hair as they walk and Ian thinks he looks pretty amazing out here too. They cross the street and go up the stairs of the park, hanging a left. The sculpture comes into view, shiny and present and lonely. Ian turns to Mickey and spreads his arms with a smile.

“This is it?” Mickey asks, staring up at it in all its glory. There’s no one around and it looks sort of weird and out of place. It’s sort of ominous.

Ian frowns, seeing Mickey’s unimpressed face. He looks back at the thing like maybe it’s not there or changed into something not noteworthy. “People crowd this thing for hours taking pictures.”

Mickey snorts. “For real? This thing?” He points with a grin. He walks closer and, yeah, the longer he’s there he kinda sees it. It’s not what he was expecting. “It’s bigger than I thought it’d be.” His eyes roam all over it.

Ian steps up behind him and kisses his neck. “That’s what you said when we first banged.”

Mickey tenses when he feels Ian’s lips on his skin, but then he finds himself laughing. He looks up and sees them reflected fun-house mirror style. He rolls his eyes at the face Ian makes.

“Wave, Mick,” he teases, pulling Mickey’s hand up and waving it at themselves.

“Alright, alright. It’s kinda cool,” Mickey admits. “Even if it’s fucking covered in people’s grubby fucking fingerprints.”

“You think they’re gonna Windex this shit every day?” Ian laughs.

Mickey shrugs. “Taxes are fucking high enough.”

Ian wraps his arms around Mickey’s waist and pulls him close. They’re standing directly underneath the cave-like underbelly. “Since when have you ever paid taxes, hm?” 

Mickey rolls his eyes and bites his lip. Ian presses against him and he shudders out a breath. The structure somehow blocks out the city and amplifies the night sounds, like they’re in their own little space. It gives Mickey courage, as he pulls Ian forward into a kiss. It’s slow but deep with lots of tongue. Ian sucks at his lips and grips him tighter. They sway a little, getting too caught up in the push and pull. Mickey hums into Ian’s mouth when he feels his hands cup his ass. Ian moves down to his neck and kisses behind his ear, making Mickey shiver in the Chicago wind.

“Fuck,” Mickey steps back, breathing hard. Ian follows, dropping to his knees and undoing Mickey’s pants. He pulls them down and pulls his cock out through his boxers. “Fuck, Ian.” He looks around quickly, but his eyes fall back down to Ian swallowing him. His hands find his hair and tug gently.  
Ian hums around Mickey’s dick, hollowing his cheeks and sucking hard on the head. Mickey’s fingers run through his hair and push his head further and further until his nose brushes his boxers. Ian looks up at him and Mickey opens his eyes and grins at him. Ian keeps bobbing, pulling off and licking his shaft.

“Shit, ugh…yeah,” Mickey moans, stroking Ian’s cheek. He looks up and sees the upside down view of the scene. It makes his legs shake and his breath quicken. “Gonna cum,” he warns. Ian keeps going, sucking the head and stroking the rest. Mickey makes a strangled cry as he comes, spilling down Ian’s throat. It fucking echoes. He pulls him up and kisses him hard and quick.

“Like that, huh?” Ian teases, fixing Mickey’s pants and squeezing his ass.

Mickey nods, backing him up slightly. He licks his hand and shoves it down Ian’s jeans, grasping his hard dick. “My turn.”

“Oh, fuck, Mick!” Ian almost buckles, so he holds onto Mickey. Mickey’s hand is hot and wet and rough. It feels so good, he starts to thrust into it. Mickey twists his wrist and swipes his thumb over the slit, and Ian catches his mouth to hide the noises he makes. “Wish this was your ass,” he breathes, and Mickey blushes. He’s close so he shoves his tongue down Mickey’s throat until he’s coming in his hand with a loud groan.

Mickey covers his mouth and chuckles. “Shut up, would you?”

Ian adjusts his clothes and grabs Mickey to him. “That was nice.” He nuzzles his neck and Mickey lets him for a moment before pulling away and wiping his cum-covered hand on the already smudged metal. It leaves a streak that makes Ian roll his eyes when Mickey pokes his tongue out.

They come out from under the sculpture and Ian pulls his phone out.

"C'mere."

Mickey comes over to him and Ian wraps an arm around his shoulder across his chest, standing behind him. He holds his phone out and positions it so The Bean is visible behind them.

"Smile, Mick."

Mickey holds up both middle fingers and smirks at the camera.

"We're tourists now," Ian says.

Mickey rolls his eyes. “Anything else you wanna show me, Gallagher?”

Ian nods, smiling as he leads the way.

 


End file.
